Shadow
by cestlaverite
Summary: Firstly, you will notice that all the characters names are different. This was only inspired by the series, not really about the book. I hope you still read it, there's no vampires! Bare with me! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

I love the rain. The sound, the sight of it calms me. It helps me find my inner peace, my soul. It is raining today. As I sat inside the big, bare classroom, I looked outside to see the droplets on the window pane. I could see my reflection; I could see the whole class from that small window pane, from another point of perspective. Looking at things in a different way gives me a happy, contented feeling inside. Yes, please call me weird. As I continued to see outside, I noticed something different. No, it wasn't the outside that was different. I could see a figure at the reflection standing, crossing her arms while looking at me intently.

"Mia, class is dismissed in case you didn't hear me," Mrs Ellis told me, "...which clearly you didn't," she added at the end. She gave me a good five-second glare and disappeared from the classroom. Crap. This was already my third time a teacher caught me not paying attention in class. I quickly packed my books and rushed out the classroom. As I walked through the hallway, I could see Aiden waiting for me at his locker. He gave me a smile as I rushed over him. Aiden was my best friend. In fact, he has been my best friend for a long time now. We had been best friends since kindergarten.

"Hey," Aiden greeted me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey. So, what're you planning to do now?" I questioned him. Aiden and I always hung out with each other after school. In fact, it was more like a daily thing we did with each other.

"Sorry M, as much as I want to hang out with you today, I can't. In case you had forgotten, we have a five-page Literature assignment due tomorrow," Aiden sighed. Crap.

"Huh? What assignment Aiden? I don't recall Mr Smith saying we had any assignment?" my words were full of eagerness and anxiety. Aiden raised one of his eyebrows and gave me a sinister smile.

"Well, yes he did. But you wouldn't know that would you? Since you were busy drawing my cute face during Literature lesson," Aiden gave me a smirk that I loved but hated at the same time. What was this guy talking about?

"Number one, I wasn't drawing, I was writing. Number two, I'm dead because I haven't even started on the assignment. And number three, yes, you're cute since 'cute' means ugly but adorable. Oh, and don't forget to minus off the word 'adorable'. It doesn't fit you," I chuckled at him and stuck out my tongue to show him I was joking. But it didn't matter anyhow. Aiden and I are so close we don't need to tell each other we were joking. It was another thing me and Aiden shared. However today, his face spoke something different; it was as if he was hurt.

"Oh come on Mia, you need to stop reading the dictionary. And please, you definitely knew what type of 'cute' I was talking about," Aiden wagged his eyebrows at me. His words rubbed off my thoughts almost immediately. Who was I kidding? Aiden wasn't the type of guy who would cry over a girl just because she thinks he's ugly. But I didn't find Aiden ugly at all. Obviously, I was joking. In fact, Aiden is well, alright I hate to admit this, but well he is hot. _Ah!_ I just said it! _Thank the world for not having human beings being able to read each other's minds_, I thanked God silently. I definitely didn't need Aiden to know how I felt about his looks. As I was getting back to the topic, Aiden is hot. He had dark chocolate hair that looked like black from a distance. He had the kind of eyes that you can look into and feel like you are getting lost. The kind you can relate to that are truly windows to the soul.

"Mia, are you there? Mia?" I snapped back into reality and left my thoughts. Aiden was giving me a weird look. "You're doing that spacing out thing again. Just wanted to tell you, I'm going home. See you tomorrow!" Aiden bolted at lightning speed and gave me a frantic wave from the back. I shook my head from side to side. _Boys._

_Oh, did I mention to you that he also had a nice ass?_ I was shocked at my own thought as I started walking home. Oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

How was I supposed to write a five-paged poem? I scratched my head, thinking fervently how to start the first line. Who was I kidding? I've gotten a C in it before. _I suck. _

Friends are people whom you can talk to, _scratch that. _I can't believe that I wrote such a cheesy line. How was I going to finish this by tomorrow? Then, my phone beeped; it was a message from Aiden.

Oh, I was just kidding when I said Mr Smith gave us a five-paged assignment. He told us to write one poem.

What the heck?

I am so gonna kill you tomorrow.

My phone beeped again.

Aw, sure thing. You know that I love you M.

I chuckled as I looked at his reply. I've always loved his sarcasm.

Okay then. I will bring my knife along. I pressed the 'send' button. I decided to join in the fun.

When he didn't reply, I got back to my assignment as I thought of a way to start the first line. What was friendship to me? _Aiden. _That was the first thing that popped into my mind. But I couldn't write the one-word answer in my poem. I sighed, enough for a heap of leaves to scatter. Then, a line popped into my head.

A youth said, "Speak to us of friendship."

Your friend is your needs answered, I wrote the next line, coming naturally to me.

He is your field which you sow with love and reap thanksgiving,

And he is your plain that remains the same,

For you have come to him with your frustration, and you seek him for peace,

And in the compassion of friendship, let there be laughter,

Sharing of pleasures,

For in the dew of small things the heart finds its morning and is refreshed.

I finished writing the poem. To be honest, I was satisfied with myself. This wasn't the best poem I've read, but definitely the best one I've put in writing. I smiled at myself moronically. Perhaps it was due to the fact that it was the topic that is the closest to my heart. Friendship. As I read the poem once again, I realised I wrote about my friendship with Aiden, what I thought about our friendship. _Dear God, please make our friendship last forever, _I prayed silently. I didn't want to lose anything we both had.

Are you done? Aiden's text popped out my mobile phone's screen.

Yeah. Thanks Aiden. I replied.

What are you thanking for?

Nothing, just wanted to say thanks. I smiled at his question but it was best unanswered.

Are you alright? Oh God, you're going to kill me tomorrow right? I smiled again.

I'll think about it. Anyhow, see you tomorrow. I texted back my sarcastic reply.

See you too.

Yes, Aiden and I had a beautiful friendship that will never ever be replaced with something else. Never.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

When I walked into my Literature class and took a seat beside Aiden, he gave me a nudge and that smirk I was talking about.

"Hey, so did you bring a knife?" he asked me teasingly.

"No, I brought a chopper," I said trying to sound and look serious which I probably failed to.

"Class, please settle down," Mr Smith's voice quietened the whole class, "...today we're happy to announce to you that a new student will be joining our school and class. Hayden please come in."

As the new boy entered, I could literally hear the girls' sucking their breath. But I don't blame them. Goodness, he was gorgeous. He looked around the classroom but as his eyes met mine, he stopped. I felt something different in me, something wonderful. It was as if his eyes alone could captivate my attention. He gave me a slight smile as he looked in another direction. _Too late to smile back_, I told myself.

"Now class, since Hayden is new, please make him feel welcome," Mr Smith continued, "...and Mia, if you don't mind, could Hayden sit beside you?" my eyes quickly focused to Mr Smith, still trying to process what he had just said to me. _Sit beside me? _My eyes directed to Aiden. "Now, don't worry Aiden, could you sit at the back for the time being?" I couldn't read the expression on Aiden's face which was unusual. He gave Mr Smith a slight nod and started to pack his things. As he grabbed his bag to move to the back, his eyes looked into mine, as if he was searching for an answer from within them. I couldn't understand his sudden change in behaviour at that moment.

As Aiden came out of my view, Hayden came into the picture. He sat and gave me a smile as I smiled back. I could feel my heart pounding fast.

"Mia? I'm Hayden in case you didn't heard," his voice was velvety yet clear at the same time.

"Yeah, how did you know my name?"

"Mr Smith? He called out your name remember?" Hayden laughed a little. I laughed with him but stopped when I realised how stupid and moronic my question was.

"Mia? Hayden? I'm pretty sure you two have a lot to talk about since you just met, but class needs to start. You can talk after school," Mr Smith interrupted. _God, how embarrassing. Now everyone knows I've been talking to the new guy in class._ I faked a smile to indicate him that I was ready for his boring sermon. He rambled on for what felt like a million years before the school bell rang.

"Hey Mia, see you some time again," Hayden acknowledged me as soon as he was about to leave the class.

"Sure, see you," I felt like an idiot replying him with my three-word answers. He smiled at me before leaving the classroom. I felt a surge of warmth inside me. _Could I possibly like this guy whom I just met less than an hour? _I didn't know yet.

"Hey, you okay?" I looked away from wherever I was looking at and turned to see Aiden standing there. He had one of his concerned looks.

"Yeah, why did you ask?"

"Number one, can you please tell me when you're killing me so that I can think of a way to defend myself? Number two, you were blushing and smiling when you were staring at the door. I usually agree with you M, but I don't find that door one bit attractive at all," Aiden taunted me.

"Ha-ha, very funny. And yes, I do find the door very attractive," I answered semi-sarcastically.

"It's him, isn't it?" Aiden's eyes looked into my eyes yearning for an answer.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Hayden. You like him," Aiden's reply shocked me. _How did he know? Of course he knows; he's your best friend idiot! He can clearly see how you melt in front of him!_

"No. No, I don't," Aiden's reply didn't sound like a question but I answered it anyway. Aiden raised one of his brows and shrugged. He looked like he refused to look me in the eye. Aiden and I had been best friends for years and for the first time I actually felt uncomfortable talking to him.

"Oh well, see you then." As Aiden left the classroom, I remembered he didn't ask me whether I wanted to hang out. _He left just like that_. I stood there feeling somewhat hurt and confused. I really didn't know and didn't want to know what I was feeling.

_Remembering all our memories, and it is times like these that I miss you most, remembering when we were so close. _I let the thought linger in my head as I left the classroom and went back home_._


End file.
